pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffrey Harrison
Jeffrey Harrison {born 1957) is an American poet.Jeffrey Harrison b. 1957, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 30, 2012. Life Harrison was born in Cincinnati, Ohio. He was educated at Columbia University, where he studied under poets David Shapiro and Kenneth Koch. He has taught at George Washington University, Phillips Academy, the College of the Holy Cross, and the Stonecoast MFA Program at the University of Southern Maine.Jeffrey Harrison, University of Southern Maine. Web. His poems have appeared in numerous literary magazines and journals, including The New Republic, The New Yorker, AGNI, The Paris Review, Poetry, the'' Yale Review, and ''Poets of the New Century. He lives in Dover, Massachusetts.Jeffrey Harrison, Poets & Writers. Web, Sep. 27, 2016. Writing Philip Levine: "It’s thrilling to read an entire book of poems written with such pleasure and gusto. Harrison writes with remarkable confidence about a range of ordinary things—salt, rowing a boat, discarded books, a stinking pond—and he gets more out of his subjects than seems possible." Melanie Drane, Foreword: "Ultimately, in Harrison’s poems, when the gaze shifts away from the safety of what is known, a different kind of comprehension comes into focus.... Even in grief, his work moves irresistibly toward inquiry, full of yearning and thus, the appetite for life.... The tenacious scrutiny and wonder of questions in this book are Harrison’s most potent homage." Recognition His honors include Pushcart Prizes and Guggenheim, National Endowment for the Arts, and Amy Lowell Traveling fellowships. Billy Collins included Harrison's poem "Our Other Sitster" in his 2003 anthology, Poetry 180."Our Other Sister," Poetry 180, Poetry and Literature, Library of Congress. Web, May 9, 2018. Awards * The Singing Underneath selected by James Merrill for the National Poetry Series, * 1999 Guggenheim Fellowship http://www.gf.org/fellows/6277-jeffrey-w-harrison * National Endowment for the Arts * two Pushcart Prizes * 1988-1989 Amy Lowell Poetry Travelling Scholarship * Lavan Younger Poets Award from the Academy of American Poets. Publications Poetry *''Signs of Arrival''. Providence, RI: Copper Beech Press, 1996. ISBN 978-0-914278-71-9 *''The Singing Underneath''. New York: Dutton, 1988. ISBN 978-0-525-24640-4 *''Feeding the Fire: Poems''. Louisville, KY: Sarabande Books, 2001. ISBN 978-1-889330-64-8 *''An Undertaking''. Haven Street Press, 2005. ISBN 978-0-9767012-1-7 *''Incomplete Knowledge: Poems''. New York: Four Way Books, 2006. ISBN 978-1-884800-73-3 *''The Names of Things: New and selected poems''. London & Baltimore, MD: Waywiser, 2006. ISBN 978-1-904130-20-8 *''Into Daylight''. North Adams, MA: Tupelo Press, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jeffrey Harrison, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center, Inc. Web, Sep. 27, 2016. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Our Other Sister" at Poetry 180 * Jeffrey Harrison b. 1957 at the Poetry Foundation *Jeffrey Harrison 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Jeffrey Harrison at AGNI: "Incomplete Knowledge" (v.55, 2002), "Lord, Deliver Us This Affliction" (v.56, 2002), "To Kenneth Koch" (v.59, 2004) *Poems *"Coincidences" at How a Poem Happens ;Audio / video *Jeffrey Harrison at YouTube ;Books *Jeffrey Harrison at Amazon.com ;About * [http://www.pshares.org/authors/author-detail.cfm?intAuthorID=658 Ploughshares > Authors > Jeffrey Harrison] *Jeffrey Harrison at the University of Southern Maine *Jeffrey Harrison, Poet Official website. Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:George Washington University faculty Category:Phillips Exeter Academy faculty Category:College of the Holy Cross people Category:College of the Holy Cross faculty Category:University of Southern Maine faculty Category:American poets Category:Writers from Ohio Category:Writers from Massachusetts Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:The New Yorker people Category:People from Cincinnati, Ohio Category:People from Dover, Massachusetts Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets